


Howling with laughter

by Mr_wizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Cock Rings, Cock milking, Corruption, Foot Fetish, M/M, Sex Magic, Socks, Tickle torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_wizard/pseuds/Mr_wizard
Summary: One night while out on the grounds of Hogwarts, Remus smells the scent of his mate and fallows it. He then proceeds to corrupt and break his mate, who is none other than Harry Potter.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Howling with laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> This story was a request from LivingDeaDGirl244  
> If anyone would like to discuss Commissions you may contact me at  
> ao3wizard@gmail.com

The call of his mate was slowly but surely getting stronger as time passed. Just like every other full moon after his body had taken on a more wolfish appearance, the aroma of his submissive quickly flooded his senses soon after. It was not only a smell but also an urge, a need to find his mate, his omega, and show them their place in his pack.

He lifted his head and took a deep breath in through his snout. He could smell them. The smell of fear and dark chocolate blended together was intoxicating to his wolf mind. He followed the scent through the grounds picking up speed as he got close to his prey and prepared to attack.

oOo

Harry groaned as he slowly tried to open his eyes but quickly shut them again as his head was throbbing with pain from being knocked out. The last thing he could remember was running from Remus after hearing Sirius's story about Peter and seeing Remus transform while they tried to take a stunned Peter back to the castle.

Harry's arms felt stiff and sore as he could feel them behind him. They felt like they were tied together with rope as he could feel it as well as the wood of whatever he was sitting in against his skin. His whole body could feel the wood. He could feel it on his arms, back, and even his anus. His legs, however, were being held up by something. His ankles felt like they were in cuffs of some sort.

"What the hell?" He groaned as he once again tried to open his eyes despite his head still pounding.

He soon started to look around to see where he was. The room he was in was decrepit and looked like it hadn't been taken care of in years. Everything from the windows to the chairs and table was covered in a thick layer of dust, and the furniture looked like it was seconds away from falling apart. 

When Harry looked down at himself, he could see he was in a chair and that he was naked. His cock was out for anyone to look at. As he looked at his legs, Harry could see that they were stretched out to a point it was almost painful, and his feet seemed to be trapped in something that held them in place so that he couldn't move them.

"How are you feeling, cub?" A voice asked, making Harry look around to see who it was only to see professor Lupin standing there naked.

"What's going on?" Harry replied, ignoring the man's question as he tried to get his hands or feet free.

While Harry struggled to escape, he watched as Remus went over to the table and picked up his wand. After a quick incantation and a few precise wand movements, there was what looked like a paintbrush laying on the table. Instead of bristles at the end of the brush, however, there were feathers.

"What's that fo-" Harry started to ask, but he was quickly silenced by something being forcefully shoved into his mouth, and the rest of his question came out as unintelligible mumbling.

"Come on, Moony," a voice Harry quickly recognized as belonging to Sirius black said in an impatient tone, "are we gonna get started or what?"

"You can start having fun if you want, Padfoot," Remus replied casually, looking over his shoulder at Sirius while he cast a mild heating charm on the room as well as a few privacy words.

"Hear that pup? I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." The unkempt wizard said gleefully as he walked into Harry's field of vision and made his way to where Harry's feet were being held in place by the stocks.

Sirius knelt to be at eye level with Harry's feet before reaching out both hands and tickling both feet. He went slowly over them, at first moving his fingers all over the boy's soles and brushing them, making Harry start to giggle even though he had a sock in his mouth. 

As the sensation of his feet being tickled continued to occupy the boy's thoughts, another feeling started to arise, or more so his cock was. It slowly started to become erect, and even worse, since he was naked, Sirius and Remus could see it easily.

"You like that?" Sirius teased as ha saw the tip of the boy's shaft over the stalks.

Sirius stood up and positioned himself to get a better view of Harry. It was glorious. Harry's penis was slowly leaking pre, and Sirius watched as it moved from the tip of the head to his balls. The boy's shaft was rock hard; in fact, it almost looked painful.

"Harry, we can't have you leaking all that delicious cum out." Sirius heard Remus say before his friend sent off a few spells which hit Harry's cock. A moment after the magic made contact, a gold Cockring appeared at the base of the shaft, and a clear water drop like substance covered the head.

"Good thinking, Moony," Sirius said with a devilish smirk before he reached out a hand and gave Harry's cock a couple of quick strokes up and down the laugh from the base to the tip Harry moaning in a mixture of pleasure and slight agony as his cock was painfully hard. The ring not only kept him from climaxing, but it also intensified any feeling to it.

Harry tried to let out a scream, but it all came out as muffled noises, but even as his shaft was being toyed with, something else was happening to Harry that he was unaware of. 

"Say there, Sirius." Remus said as he finally came over with the paintbrush object, "keep playing with his cock. I'll take care of the rest." He instructed as he went to Harry's feet and started to move the brush around the soles, and as he did so, they felt more sensitive to the young boy while his perverted godfather kept stroking his aching shaft.

Sirius continued to move his hand up and down, but it was like a rhythmic pattern as his strokes seemed to be in sync with Remus's brushing of Harry's feet. 

The feeling of what the duo were doing to his body was making Harry moan and groan louder. As the two kept at their task. Remus stopped once he had brushed all over the bottom of both feet with the feather brush. He gently pushed on Harry's sole with a palm making the boy moan loudly in both pleasure and agony. It felt as if the brush was back on his foot, gently moving over the place Remus's hand was touching seemingly all at once.

As Remus touched Harry's foot, the ring at the base of his shaft glowed before slowly disappearing, only to come back once again at full force just a few moments later. 

"What nice feet you have, Harry. Don't you love being tickled?" Remus asked and only getting a few groans as a response. 

"Stop with his cock and put his socks on." He told Sirius, who stopped what he was doing after a few more strokes and went to get the Gryffindor's socks from a pile of clothes in the corner. 

Sirius retrieved the socks before he turned and started to head back to Harry. As he did so, he could see Remus using the brush on Harry's nipples before he gave both of them a poke making Harry moan again, and the ring glow.

Once he was back in front of Harry's feet, Sirius put one sock on before doing the same with the other. As the socks were gently placed on his feet, Harry wiggled his toes and made more moaning noises. 

"There we go." He said with a prideful smirk as he looked at his godson moaning and being molested by one of his best friends. 

"Wait, Sirius. I think it's time for the best part." Remus remarked with a devilish smirk before he went and got his wand from where he'd let it on the table. When he returned, he held it in his hands and went to Harry and tapped his wand against the ring on the boy's cock.

As soon as the wand made contact with the cock ring, it burst into a little circle of gold dust before dissipating in mid air. As it vanished, Harry let out a loud screen as his testicles started to light up with pain. Not even a few moments later, he felt the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced.

Each time his penis shot out rope after rope of semen, it slowly started to fill the clear substance covering the head of his shaft, and with each squirt that he shot out, his expression became more dazed and unfocused.

As the blob collected more of his climax, Harry's mind started to empty with each drop. At first, he couldn't remember where he was, but as his penis was drained, more of his memories began to fade away.

Harry tried to hold on to some memories. Trying to focus on Hogwarts as well as his friends, but the blob at the tip of his shaft continued to fill with his seed. Those thoughts too slipped from his mind, and it wasn't long before others were goon as well. All his classes, his life before Hogwarts, and even his own name were concepts the boy couldn't comprehend as soon after his orgasm finished; the boy had a blank look that was quickly replaced with a grin as the sock was quickly removed from his mouth.

Once his mouth wasn't occupied by anything, the once wizard grinned like a hyena. He soon started to laugh as if he had just heard the best joke in the world. His brain was empty, and all the boy knew so far was that something was tickling his feet, and in his brainless state, he needed to laugh, which is what he did. 

Before he could get too far into his laughing fit, however, Remus used a spell to transfer the cum that had accumulated at the tip of the shaft into Harry's mouth, introducing him to the salty, bitter taste of semen. Still, to Harry, it was like the nectar of the gods. It filled his mouth with flavor, and he loved it. 

The two men saw the expression on his face. After giving his friend a smirk, Sirius unbuckled his pants before lowering them and taking out his cock. He then put the tip in the laughing boy's mouth and pushed in a little more.

"Suck," Sirius commanded, which surprisingly the boy understood and started to obey without question sucking on the man's thick shaft with the suction power of a vacuum.

Sirius grinned as he let out a soft moan and pet the boy's head before he started to pump in and out of his mouth, gradually picking up speed. When Sirius reached the point of climax, without thinking, he forced Harry to take his 6-inch long shaft into his mouth, shooting hot and sticky cum right into his belly. 

"Look at that. The little whore likes it." Sirius said as he pat Remus on the back. 

"Yeah. He looks like a cum slut. Probably should train him to be a good mate. One downside is he's gotta learn everything all over again." Remus replied before he used his wand to stun Harry to stop the laughing.

"Wait, you have to teach him all over again?" Sirius asked as he got a mischievous grin on his face, which let Remus know his friend had a plan "maybe you don't have to teach him everything. I can help. We can teach him anything we want." 

Remus thought for a moment and looked down at the stunned boy thinking of all the possibilities of what they could do with the boy of Harry laughing maniacally. At the same time, he was being plowed in the ass or sucking on a shaft, all dumb and helpless before he looked at Sirius and gave a light smirk. 

"How do you feel about being a real Godfather?" He asked with a chuckle


End file.
